The Girls
by sarah011
Summary: The Yongest Son Has Fell Head Over Hells In Love TylerOC
1. numb

**hey i am new to the story writeing and if i make a mistake please help and review and a thankyou to LoveForKiba908 and i will try to write the best i can please review** **i dont own anthing **

* * *

who is that reid said with his smirk

i dont know but i think i know her so stay away tyler said while picking up his coke and walking away like i was going to listen to baby boy he said as he was walking over to the girl hey and you are not intrsted she said as she was abot to walk away hey she said do you know tyler simms she asked yea he said not knowing what to think is he hear yea but why he is my brother she said while calling her frinds to come over hey she said sky simms she said while wateing for her frinds to come over omg garwin the 2 girl said as she walk over beth davenvers she said **------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** where is he caleb said to tyler i dont know he was looking at some girl when i left him but i said to stay a way o ty sarah said yea is that the girl yea he said he did not listen to me he said as if he was not shooked yea ty you told him poug said boys boys boys reid said this is your sisters dose mom know your hear all the boys said as if on Q no all the girls said as if on Q we just got back beth said what no hug she said yea come hear whai i did knot know you had a sis sarah said i must have for got to tell you whit al that has been going on he said dont fell bad he has not talked abot you ether beth said ok so we need to talk to you guys beth said ok ok hold up DANVERES SIMMS!!! WHAT thay said back where was you at no whare joy danvers said while winking to sky simms i dont want to know do i beth parry said no not relly thay said back ok bak to bussins beth try to say but she was intruped by this ive become so numb icant fell you thare the girls saing which made the wole tabel start to hahahahaha!!! sory the two girls said but you had to be stoped yea why dont we try to have fun reid said while him and tyler had got up and started walking to the pool tabes where are you two going joy said the pool tabels we just saw aren and the boys can we come yea he said as thay the 4 of them beganing to walk to the pool tabes

* * *

**so i know its short but the 2th chp. will be longer jut tell me that you like ** ps **how do you put a link on your acount if you can help or just want to review just click the blue butten thanks Sarah**


	2. Crush

**

* * *

hey so it me again this part they are all at home or at the dorms read and review and i don't own anything _blah blah blah _thanks Sarah**

* * *

**"So Where Is My Room"Joy Said While Walking In The House "Where It's All Ways Been" Caleb Said "Iam Going To Get Some Rest See You At School"Joy Said While Walking Up To Her Room Hello She Said As She Picked Up Her Phone Hey Tyler Said So I Was Just Wondering Do You Need A Ride To School He Said Yea Um What Time Do You Get Up She Said 7:30 He Said OK So See You Then She Said Ok So It A Date Bye He Said As He Hung up The Phone Yes She Yelled In To Her Pillow And Went To Bed

* * *

"Where Did You Go Reid" Said "Reid Do You Really CARE" "Nope" " O I Wont Be Needing A Ride From You Any More"Reid Said "Thayer Droping Off My Bike" O Ok I Going To Bed Tyler Said

* * *

**"Your In Moving Tomorrow" Sky Said "Yea S Ok So See You Tomorrow Then We Cause Some Trouble "ok Night Joy Said

* * *

"Hello" Said Joy As She Got In The Hummer And Turned On The Radio J Turn It Off Said Tyler Who Wasn't A Morning Person"And Iam to Shy To Say Ive Got A Crush On You I Hope You Feel The Way That I Do"She Sang Its To early To Be Singing he said But Then he Joined In But Then thay Where at The School He Got Out And Opened Her Door _o he is so cute _She Though So Whats You First Class He Asked Um History She Said Me too He Said Let Find The Others And Then I Will Walk You Ok Thay Walked To The Grop Hey Joy Said Hey Joy Tyler O It 9:00 WE Go to go ok See you Guys At Swim Pracest K Bye Hey J He Said Yea What Class Do You Have A 1:00 Um I Dont Ok Sarah And Kate Come And Whach US Pracest Sky Beth and Rose Are comeing To Whanna Come He said Hopeing She Woud Say Yes Sure She Said _god she cute_ he Though The Rest Of The Day Went By Fast then It Was 1:00 Hello Girls Joy Said Hey You Know What I Want A Drink Iam Going To Go Get One Be Right back As She Was Walking Over To The Drinks She Could feel Some One Grab Her Arm She Turn To See Aaren Hey So did It hurt He said What When You Fell From Heaven Cause You Must Be An Angle No Iam Not An Angle Iam A Which But Dont Tell My Friends I Told You Before He Could Say Any Thing Tyler Walked Up Is There A Problem Hear Hey Whats It To You Nothing To Him But Shes My Little Sister O A Danvers Girl Tylers Fist Was Turning White Simms Abbot In The Water Now Let It Go Tyler Ok Let Go Baby Boy Reid Shouded Come On Ty Joy said Who Was Back At The Bleachers and Of Cours Tyler Won The Boys Showerd And Was Redy To Go Tyler Though He Was The Last But Ty Joy What Are You Stell Doing Hear Tyler Said I Forgot My Homework And Can I ride home White You She Asked Um no ty Iam Jokeing Thay Rode All the way Home Before She Coude Get Out Hey Joy I Was Wondering If Um You Want To Go To Eat Or See A Movie Tyler Asked Yes I Would Love To Joy Said Ok So Ill Pick You Up At 7:00 Ok I Got To Go I Am Moving To The Dorms Tonight Ok See You At 7:00 

**ok i know it was short but good right :)Sarah**


End file.
